


My Happy Place

by Aliboo296



Category: Sons of Anarchy, soa
Genre: F/M, Happy lowman imagine, Love, SOA - Freeform, Self Insert, Sons Of Anarchy - Freeform, hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliboo296/pseuds/Aliboo296
Summary: After moving out to Charming with her son, Allison has to make the decision if this is really her happy place.





	1. Baby’s on the Way

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: This is going to be a copy and paste of my story from tumblr, “My Happy Place,” by happyslittlegirl. Do not plagiarize my work. Thank you. 
> 
> A/N 2: I do not own the characters mentioned, or Kurt Sutter’s creations. I own the OC Allison, OC Colt and the plot. This is gong to be my first, full-length short story. It will also be mainly in the OC’s POV unless otherwise stated. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Trigger warning(s): cursing, child birth(?)
> 
> Proofread but, if you find any mistakes, please don’t hesitate to message me.

I don’t know what to do anymore. Alone, left alone. I honestly don’t know why I’m worried. Being alone is more of a blessing than a curse in this case. I just have to be strong. It’s not just about me anymore. It’s time to grow up and be the person I’m supposed to be.

“PUSH!” Dr. Anderson yelled as my unborn child was about to make an appearance in this world.

I broke out into a sweat four hours ago when my water broke on my way to the grocery store. You can only imagine the expression on my face when I realized I didn’t piss my pants.

“You’re doing great, honey,” my mom, Amy, encouraged me on. “Your baby will be here sooner than you think.”

“I’ve waited long enough, mom. Four long hours of no progress and I still feel like this baby is pranking us, even if I’m fully dilated,” I complained.

Dr. Anderson just laughed, “not pranking us this time, Allison. One big push on your next contraction and your bundle of joy will be here.”

I braced myself, counting down the seconds. I was about to be completely responsible of another life. It’s not just me anymore. Throughout my whole pregnancy my family has been there for me. This baby’s father’s family, not so much. This baby’s sperm donor and his family can rot in hell, I don’t need them. From now on, it’s just me and my baby….

“HOLY SHIT!” I screamed as I clutched my mom’s hand. Never in my life have I ever experienced such pain. Why do women choose to go through this more than once?

Suddenly, I feel like I’m completely empty. Then, this beautiful wail of a baby made me realize that my baby has made it into the world. I held it for nine months and now it’s here.

“It’s a boy!” one of the nurses exclaimed as they placed him on my chest. My little boy, oh goodness a boy. I’ve never in my life seen such a beautiful creature. And he’s my flesh and blood. I created this baby boy. I wrapped my arms round him and started to cry. I can’t believe I did this, I just gave life to my baby boy and I couldn’t be happier than I am right now.

They took my baby boy from my chest and took him to go be measured, cleaned and weighted. My mom followed the nurses as the doctor was delivering my “afterbirth,” and stitching me up.

My mom was practically beaming with excitement over getting another grandson, let alone another grandchild. She said, “he’s beautiful, Allison. Perfect, healthy, 6 pounds, 6 ounces, 19.5 inches long. He’s perfect, Al.”

A few hours later, my boy and I were moved into our recovery room. The nurses were thrilled with how much I already knew about caring for a baby. I told them, “I have a niece and nephew, I’m practically a natural.”

Come morning, my friends and family have visited us. Everyone was thrilled to meet the newest addition to the Wray family. They all waited anxiously to hear what I’ve finally decided to name my little bundle. “Everyone meets, Colton Bryce Wray,” I said.

“That’s a very different name, I like it!” my grandmother, Mamaw, said.

“I’ve never heard anything like it before,” my dad, Donald, agreed.

“He sure is a special site,” my grandfather, Papaw, said.

Everyone loved his name and I let out a deep breath I didn’t even realize I was holding. Must have been a sigh of relief finding out everyone approved of his name. This is what I’ve always wanted, a supportive family behind me, to always be here for cotton and me. I couldn’t ask for anymore more.


	2. California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After moving out to Charming with her son, Allison has to make the decision if this is really her happy place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own the characters mentioned, or Kurt Sutter’s creations. I own the OC Allison, OC Colt and the plot.
> 
> Trigger warning(s): none that I can think of. But, if you see one, please message me. 
> 
> Proofread but, if you find any mistakes, please don’t hesitate to message me.

“You’re moving where?!,” my mother exclaimed as I calmly sat across from her and my dad at the dining room table.

It’s been 3 months since I brought pride and joy, Colt, into this world. He is a very lively baby; loves to smile, giggle, tries to sit up, attempts to have a conversation with you, and loves his momma. As I hold Colt in my arms while sitting across from my parents, I find it easier to tell them that I’ve found a job across the country.

“California. Charming, California,” I try to say as calmly as possible while my parents stare me down. The blank stares from my dad are all too familiar, considering it’s the same look I give people who are talking to me.

I come from a rather populous city right outside of The District of Columbia. Everything is within driving distance; the mall, restaurants, doctors’ offices, even local convenience stores are within walking distance. So, the news that I’m moving almost 3,000 miles away from home is a little shocking to say the least.

My parents just continue to sit there staring at me, with eyes wide and mouths agape.

My dad asks, “What is out there, all the way across the country, that you don’t have here?”

My mom remains silent, gaping like a fish out of water. 

I take a deep breath and begin to explain, “There is a job opening that I can’t pass up. It’s running an entire automotive shop. All they need is a manager, the employees are already there. I need to think about Colt in this situation, what’s best for him, what’s best for us. We need financial stability and I can’t find that here.”

“BUT ALI!” my mom cuts me off, crying. “You can find a job here! Your whole family is here. What about us? We’ve been here for you through everything, don’t we matter?” my mom cries into my dad’s arms.

“Of course, you do, everyone does,” I rebut, “but it’s just not about me anymore. I need to put colt first. He needs a stable life and I can’t provide that for him staying here. I’ll still visit you guys regularly, but I need to do this for us. I won’t know what it’s like if I don’t try.”

My parents go silent, taking in everything I’ve told them. My dad is the first one to speak up, “I get it.”

My mom looks at him, and with reluctance, turns to me and nods. “I get it, too, Ali. I just can’t bare the idea of you out there all by yourself. My babies out on the other side of the country with no family. I’m just nervous.”

“It’ll be okay guys, as I said, will visit you guys whenever I get the chance. It’ll be a learning experience for all of us. You guys are my parents, and I love you. But I need to do this for me, for Colt and me…” I start to tear up as I speak. I clear my throat and continue, “I just want to be a good mom to my son.”

I look down at my son, who is smiling up at me. He has absolutely no idea what is going on and that makes this decision slightly easier. I know one day in the future he’ll thank me for this. I kiss his chubby cheeks and smile back down at him. I have my whole world right here in front of me, I must do what’s right by him, once and for all.

“I’m doing this mom and dad, I love you guys with everything I have to offer. Colt and I have to do this.” I said feeling deflated.

My parents both looked at each other, then looked at me. My father broke the silence by saying, “we support your decision, Ali. We will always be here for you for colt if you ever need us.”

My mom nodded her head in agreement, “you are always welcome home, honey. Go and live your life. You need to experience life to the fullest. Just know that you are our baby and colt is our grandson. We love you both very much. Go out and live your life.”

I let out a cry of relief, “thank you, thank you, thank you!” I got up to hug my parents, carefully hugging them as I had Colt in my arms. Of course, he was giggling as he was in between his mom and grandparents. I passed off Colt to my mom, who began to baby babble with him as I went to hug my dad tight. “Thank you, daddy. You won’t regret supporting me. I promise,” I whispered into his ear as he held me close. I was finally getting everything on the right track.


	3. We Finally Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After moving out to Charming with her son, Allison has to make the decision if this is really her happy place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own the characters mentioned, or Kurt Sutter’s creations. I own the OC Allison, OC Colt, and the plot. 
> 
> Trigger warning(s): Happy’s thoughts(?), cursing
> 
> Proofread but, if you find any, pleasure don’t hesitate to message me. 
> 
> (There is a little bit of 3rd person in this chapter, but the majority is 1st).

Happy’s POV:

“It’s a hot day in Charming,” I thought to myself as I was currently bent over the engine of a sliver 2014 ford fusion.

“HAP! We need you in the clubhouse for church!” Tig yelled across the lot of Teller-Morrow Automotive (more commonly referred to as T.M.) I looked towards Tig who had his hands on his hips, looking expectantly at me to hurry my ass up.

“Alright, Alright. I’m coming. Just let me grab my cut!” I yelled back as I went to fetch my leather vest. I was shrugging on my cut, mentally cussing out Tig, as I noticed a vehicle pull into the lot. A 2008 Jeep Rubicon, all blacked-out. I tilted my head towards Tig, silently asking him if he knew who this was. Tig just shrugged his shoulders and continued to look at the jeep with the same curiosity as myself.

The woman who stepped out of the Jeep was not who Tig nor I expected to see in Charming, let alone the T.M. parking lot. We had never seen her before and were both curious as to who she was. She was pretty, no, gorgeous in a subtle way. She had shoulder blade length blonde hair, that when the sun hits it, it has hints of red in it. She was heavier set, which I, unbeknownst to him, found very attractive. I cleared my throat to clear my mind of the thoughts that are making my jeans a little tighter. She wore square rimmed glasses that sat on her nose firmly and framed her face nicely. Tig and I were at a loss for words by her beauty.

What Tig and I noticed next was something that neither of us were expecting. The woman then opens her back door and pulls out a car seat. The said car seat was carrying a baby that couldn’t be older than 6 months old. I thought to myself, “young woman, new baby, no man. Who is she and what does she want?” Being in the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Originals, or SAMCRO, you learn to trust no one, but your brothers. So, this random, beautiful woman had both Tig and I on the edge of their seats.

She shut her doors and locked her Jeep, then made her way towards me. My face remained stoic, but on the inside, I was rattling my brain for answers as to who she could be. The woman came face to face with me and smiled up at me.

“Hello! My name is Allison Wray,” she introduced. “I’m here for the manager position. I talked to a man on the phone a couple of months ago. Uhh… Filip was his name. Said the job was mine. I’m sorry it took me so long to get here. I came all the way from the east coast.” Allison paused and then said, “Where are my manners? What’s your name? I’m so sorry for babbling your ear off already.”

I looked at her outstretched left hand as her other hand was holding a car seat. I simply shook Allison’s hand and introduced myself, “Happy.”

She smiled up at me. “Damn, he’s tall, taller than my own father. Or maybe I’m just short. He also has so many tattoos, so many different stories. The one that caught my attention was the snake running up his back, crawling up his bald head. His skin tone is darker than mine, tan maybe? I don’t know how to describe it, but its beautiful shade. His eyes are a deep brown that the pupil is lost in the depths of his gorgeous eyes. I’ve never seen a man so handsome,” Allison thought to herself. Little did she know, as she was silently checking me out, I was definitely returning the favor.

I already noticed her body from afar, but what captured my gaze were her eyes. “These are some of the bluest I’ve ever seen. Maybe even bluer than Tig’s,” I thought. She also had a smile that made me want to smile, it’s so contagious. I had never seen a woman like her and I don’t know how I’ve survived so far.

We both jumped in surprise as we heard a voice scream. Tig yelled across the lot, “HAP! Hurry up, and bring your new lady friend.” Tig walked back into the clubhouse. We both blushed, Allison’s more noticeable, and both slowly walked towards the clubhouse doors.


	4. Getting to Know Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After moving out to Charming with her son, Allison has to make the decision if this is really her happy place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own the characters mentioned or Kurt Sutter’s creations. I own the OC Allison, OC Colt and the plot. 
> 
> Trigger warning(s): cursing, mentions of domestic violence (starred off)
> 
> Proofread but, if you find any mistakes, please don’t hesitate to message me.

A few hours have passed, and I’m feeling comfortable with all the members of the motorcycle club, or the MC, all of which, are also going to be her employees. I was introduced to all of them. Jax, he’s the president. He has shoulder length slicked back hair and baby blue eyes. “Doesn’t look much like much of a biker,” I thought. Next was Chibs, or Filip, he was the one I talked to on the phone. He had salt and pepper hair, but what intrigued me about him were his scars that ran up his cheeks. He’s the vice president. Next is Tig, he has crazy curly black hair with even brighter eyes, so blue. Juice has a mohawk with tribal pieces tattooed on either side of his head. Bobby was heavier set and had long curly hair and soft eyes. Allesandro was quite short and doesn’t look like he could harm a fly. Ratboy is the skinniest of the bunch, but he could probably so some damage. Rane is huge, I’m talking building huge. He is tall, built and has long hair. Last but not least, theirs T.O.. he’s the only black member that I can see but he is very welcoming.

They were all sitting around the clubhouse, getting to know one another. Bobby currently had Colt in his arms rocking him and baby talking with him. I smiled as I watched the two. My train of thought was broken when Tig asked me what made me travel from east to west coast.

“Sure, y’all are ready for this roller coaster?” I chuckle as I made eye contact with Tig. I quickly glance around the room to see everyone has turned their attention to me.

Tig raised his eyebrows, “I’m sure we can handle it,” then he took a swig of bourbon.

I took a deep breath and began to tell my story.

**************************************

“I was 24 when I met my ex, Doug. He did everything for me. He even pushed me to quit my job so he could take care of me. I should’ve caught on then, but first love and all, I was blinded. About a year and a half later, something changed. He started going out more, drinking, doing drugs he swore he would never touch. I started questioning him as to why he needed that stuff when he had a loving girlfriend at home for him every night. He then proposed to me so I would shut up and I said yes, stupidly. Another six months went by and I was 26, I found out I was pregnant with colt. I was excited having a baby with the man I wanted to marry. What more could a woman want? I told Doug as soon as I found out and he slapped me. Slapped me so hard he drew blood. He had never hit me before,’ I pause as I feel myself start to choke up. I clear my throat as Jax put his hand on my shoulder to show support. I then continued, “It went on like that for two whole months of my pregnancy. He wanted me to abort, but I wouldn’t. That was my baby no matter what happened to Doug and I. Doug went out one night, it was the night after my two-month checkup. He went out and never came home. I got a call from the local PD and found out he was killed in an accident. Head on collision with a semi. He had a blood alcohol content of over 3.00. He also had some hooker in the passenger seat. Both were dead at the scene. When I heard the news, I didn’t cry, didn’t scream, and didn’t do much of anything. I was numb.”

************************************** 

“But that doesn’t explain why you left?” Juice asked curiously.

I smile at him, pat his shoulder and reply, “I’m getting there.”

Juice blushed out of embarrassment.

I continued after taking a deep breath, “I had to get out of the city I was in.” I got tears in her eyes, “after Doug died, his family blamed me for his death. Everything he did wrong, was blamed on me. After I gave birth, his family tried to take my son, file for custody. Of course, they lost their case and got absolutely no rights to him. But I still felt trapped. I was looking online for a job as far away possible. I saw Chibs had wrote in on some job classifieds site for someone to come manage TM, I called and got the job. I packed my bags and five months later, here I am. It took me awhile because I had to get all our shit transferred. But Colt and I are here now. That’s all that matters.”

The room fell silent. Even Juice, who was the talkative one of the group as I had learned, was quiet. You could hear a pin drop as all the members tried to process what I had just told them.

“Damn,” was all that Rat said. That’s all that anyone said.


	5. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After moving out to Charming with her son, Allison has to make the decision if this is really her happy place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own the characters mentioned or Kurt Sutter’s creations. I own the OC Allison, OC Colt and the plot. 
> 
> Trigger warning(s): slight cursing
> 
> Proofread but, if you find any mistakes, please don’t hesitate to message me.

After I told all the guys my story, I felt like I was starting to settle in nicely. They are truly accepting of my son and I, despite our story. I’ve already grown particularly close to Jax considering he has two younger kids of his own. He also lost his wife, wouldn’t say how though. “Must be a touchy subject,” I thought to myself.

Another member who I had grown particularly fond of is Happy Lowman. The tall dark mysterious gruff biker. He didn’t speak much but he seems very protective, especially after my son. I loved to watch them interact. Granted I’ve only been here for a couple of weeks, I feel like all of the guys have taken Colt and I in as one of their own. 

Colt is now 7 months old and has all the members wrapped around his little finger. He is particularly fond of Juice considering he acted the goofiest with Colt. Colt is starting to grow into his own personality and I love watching him become his own person.

I’m drawn out of my trance when I hear Juice calling out for me, “Ali! He needs a diaper change!”

“Then change it, Juice!” I reply. “I’ve shown you how plenty of times. It’s your turn, hun. Moment of truth.” I can’t stop myself from giggling the whole time.

Juice groaned and gave in, took the diaper bag from the bar top and went to the bathroom with Colt on his hip. I keep on giggling as I watch him grumble away. I go back to wiping down the bar top. I hear someone enter the clubhouse, look up and see Happy walking towards the bar. 

“Hey, Hap” I smiled at him. “You just getting in?”

Happy grunted, still tired from the stakeout he and Jax did last night. “Why you in here, little girl?” Happy asked.

“No new tows have come in all morning,’ I reply. “So, I’m just relaxing in here before the party tonight. I got to take Colt to his babysitters.”

Happy nodded his head as he sat at the bar but, me being me, I don’t notice that he isn’t paying attention to what I’m saying. Happy thought, “She has the softest lips I’ve ever seen.” He had been infatuated with her ever since she got here two months ago. Happy wants her. Not just for sex like he would with a croweater. No, he wanted her for her, and her son. He had grown close to both and he cares deeply for Allison and Colt. 

“You going to be at the party tonight?” I asked as I lean on my elbows on the bar top.

Happy instinctively leaned closer and licked his lips as he nodded his head. “Wouldn’t miss it, especially with you being there,” he answered.

I blush profusely at Happy’s answer. This behavior wasn’t anything new though. Over the past couple of months, we had grown exceptionally close. That includes flirting, innocent touching, and intimate eye contact.

Our faces were so close together as this point that of one of us twitched, our lips would be on one another. The moment was ruined when we heard a scream for help from the bathroom. We both took off to the bathroom to find a shirtless Juice and very naked Colt.

I stifle a chuckle as I ask. “Juice what in going on in here?” I walk towards them, grabbed Colt and is changing his clothes and diaper, Juice was amazed at how fast I dressed my son. I turn to look at Juice, “SO?”

Juice began, “Well, he stuttered. You see, he kinda pissed on me so I had to take off my shirt, then he shits all over himself. So, I gave him a little bath. Ever since, the little terror won’t sit still. But mom comes along, he’s a perfect angel.”

Happy and I both, laughed at Juice’s explanation. I then walked out of the bathroom with Colt on my hip. I feel both of the guys looking at my retreating back. Once I turn the corner to go back towards the office, Juice turns to Happy. Juice looked towards Happy and asked, “You got it bad for her, don’t you Hap?”


	6. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After moving out to Charming with her son, Allison has to make the decision if this is really her happy place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own the characters mentioned or Kurt Sutter’s creations. I own the OC Allison, OC Colt and the plot. 
> 
> Trigger warning(s): smoking, bar scene(?), slight cursing (?)
> 
> Proofread but, if you find any mistakes, please don’t hesitate to message me.

When I returned to the clubhouse a couple of hours later, I was exhausted. My sitter for Colt cancelled on me last minute, so I had to ask my neighbors to watch Colt for a couple of hours.

The party was already in full swing, which I was grateful for. All that I had to do was go behind the bar and take orders. “Seems like a pretty easy night,” I thought to herself.

When I got situated behind the bar, the manager Diosa, Lyla, came up to me. We got to talking about her work. She manages the MC’s escort service, Diosa. Lyla was married to a former Son, Opie. He was murdered on the inside, but Lyla seems to be doing well taking care of herself plus three kids. She’s also very pretty, long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a killer body. She’s been the closest thing that I considers a friend who’s a girl. Sure, I’m friends with the Sons, but every girl needs girl time, y’know?

As I was telling Lyla about my shitty afternoon, Lyla stops me mid-sentence by whispering, “Happy is staring at you from across the room!”

“What?!,” I exclaims. It only just hit me how underdressed she is. I scowls to myself as I look down at my ripped, dark blue skinny jeans, old vans sneakers and plain black shirt. “Life of a single mom,” I thought to myself, solemly.

As if Lyla could read my mind, “Don’t worry about how you look girl!!” she exclaimed. “Trust me, the way he is looking at you he would rather you not be wearing clothes at all!” she laughed as I cover my face to hide the fact that I’m blushing like a mad woman.

I look up and over towards where Lyla said Happy was, to be surprised the he really was staring at me. I raised my hand in a slight wave and beamed when Happy returned the gesture. Happy nodded his head towards the door, signaling for me to follow him outside. He stood and walked over to the door to wait for me. “What a gentleman,” I thought to myself. I look at Lyla to make sure it was okay with her to leave my post at the bar. Lyla smiled big and nodded her head, fast, even gave me a little push towards the door.

I met Happy at the door and he pushed the heavy door open for me. As he held it, he ushered me outside with his hand on me lower back. I had shivers run down my spine at the contact. I bit my lip as Happy led us to the picnic table on the other side of the lot. I hopped up to sit on the top of the table as Happy stood in front of me as he lit up a cigarette. He took a big inhale, then exhaled. “He even makes smoking look attractive,” I thought to myself as he offered me a hit, which I declined.

“So, Hap,” I started, “what brings us out here on a chilly Charming evening?”

Happy moved to stand in between my legs. He ran his hands over my covered, outer thighs as if he were memorizing them. I blushed at how close the two of us currently are, but I wouldn’t change a thing. I rather enjoyed being in Happy’s bubble. From what I had come to notice, he’d much rather stays to himself. Maybe I was an exception, and damn, did I want to be.  
Happy asked, “Do you feel anything here? Between us?”  
I gulped, “Of course I do, Hap. You are one of my closest friends.”

Happy groaned and threw his lit cigarette to the ground. He leaned his forehead against mine and tightened his grip on my thighs. I took a sharp inhale as Happy relaxed against me. I ran my hands up his arms, over her shoulders, and ended on my favorite tattoo of his, the snake slithering up his bald head.

“More than friends, Ali. That’s what I feel. I want to be more than friends with you,” Happy started. “I know we’ve only known each other for a month or two, but I can’t keep my mouth shut anymore. You are the woman I want to bring home to meet my ma. My brothers already love you as their sister. But I want to love you as mine. My girl. My old lady. I know this may seem a little fast paced and I get it. I get it if you wanna move slow, but please say yes. You won’t regret giving me a chance. I swear on my life, Ali. Just give me a chance.”  
As Happy finished, I was speechless to say the least. Here in front of me was the most attractive, kind, warm-hearted man I had ever encountered, pouring out his deepest feelings for me and I couldn’t believe he felt the same.

I must have been quiet for quite some time because Happy spoke up, “Ali? Are you okay?”

My train of thought was broken as I heard Happy’s voice. I have been waiting for this moment ever since I met the mysterious Son. I may not love him now, but I do like him more than a lot.

“I want to give you a chance, Hap” I said, tearing up. “I’ve wanted to make a move since I first pulled into the TM lot. Just, don’t hurt me, Hap. Or Colt. He’s all I have, Happy. He’s everything to me.”

Happy smiled, “I wanna treat you right and raise Colt as my own, babe. That boy has brought so much life back into the clubhouse. Let me prove it to you. To you and Colt. He may not be mine by blood, but he’s mine. That little man has me wrapped around his damn pinky toe. If it’s okay with you that is. I don’t wanna step on your toes.”  
By the time Happy finished, I was full on sobbing. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. This is all I ever wanted, to be happy and she is getting that with Happy. I pulled back and Happy wiped my tears as he held my cheeks in his palms. I lean forward to push my lips against Happy’s. At first, he was surprised but it didn’t take him long to reciprocate the deep, loving kiss.  
From this moment on it was the three of them against the world; Happy, Colt and I. What more could I possibly ask for?


	7. Old Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After moving out to Charming with her son, Allison has to make the decision if this is really her happy place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own the characters mentioned or Kurt Sutter’s creations. I own the OC Allison, OC Colt and the plot. 
> 
> SMUT - READER DISCRETION ADVISED (18+ ages please) If you wish to skip, it is sectioned off. 
> 
> Trigger warning(s): cursing, character death, breaking the law(?), angst, smut(sex, unprotected sex, oral sex)
> 
> Proofread but, if you find any mistakes, please don’t hesitate to message me.

About 5 months went by and everything was perfect in my life. Happy had been everything I could have ever wanted in a man and more. He was patient, attentive, kind, loving and a great partner. He was an even better father figure. He treated Colt as his own flesh and blood. Colt even calls him, “dada.” When Colt first called Happy, “dada,” I could’ve sworn he had tears in his eyes. Happy treated Colt and I so well that my parents have met and approve of him. Although my father gave Happy grief, he ultimately approved. Happy’s ma also approved of me as well. She treated me as if I was already her daughter-in-law. As for Colt, she spoils that little boy to pieces. She loves him as if he’s her own grandson.

I had settled in nicely with the SAMCRO family. Everyone treated me as if I were an Old Lady, even though I wasn’t officially. Happy and I have only been dating for 5 months, but if Happy asked me to marry him today, I would say yes. Confidently, yes. 

Colt and I were at home today, as the shop was closed due to club business. Happy had called me earlier letting me know that he’d stop by later than normal. “He doesn’t live here but he should be considering all of the items he leaves here,” I thought to myself while smiling. I was folding one of Happy’s shirts in my “room,” if you could call it that. All I owned was studio apartment because that’s all I needed. In my opinion, it’s perfect. As I finished folding Happy’s shirts, my cell phone rang. I put the laundry basket on the foot of my bed, reached for the phone and answered it.

“Hello?” I asked without looking at the caller ID.

“Little girl?” I heard Happy reply. 

“Why do you sound so sad, Hap? Is everything OK?” I questioned him worriedly. I glanced at the clock on the wall and it said 1:45am.

“I need you,” Happy sniffled into the receiver. “I can’t do this without you.” Happy cried.

I was in shock to say the least. In the past months that I’ve known Hap, I had never heard him so vulnerable. I shook myself from my thoughts and asked, “Where are you? Are you at the clubhouse? I can come to you, baby.”

I waited a good five whole minutes before I got a response. “I’m at the clubhouse. I need you,” Happy said.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can, sweetheart. I’m going to pack up Colt and we’ll be there.” I replied. Already on my way out the door with Colt in her arms and an overnight bag. “I love you, Happy.”

“I love you too, Allison. I’ll see you soon.” Happy responded with a hint of a smile on his face.

I probably broke one too many traffic laws on my way to the clubhouse. I didn’t care though, I had a man who sounded desperate for me. A man that I had to get to as soon as possible, no matter what. I pulled into a spot in TM’s lot, picked up a sleeping Colt from his car seat and made our way inside.

Once I stepped inside, I could tell something terrible had happened today. All the Charming Sons were scattered around the clubhouse, looking at each other solemnly. They had heard Colt and I enter the room and just stared at them. I scanned the room, looking for my boyfriend, only for Chibs to point towards the dorms. I followed his lead and walked towards Happy’s dorm in the clubhouse. I paused and then slowly passed Tig the sleeping boy in my arms, not so sure that he would take Colt. Tig as happily as he could, took Colt in his arms and went to go sit on the leather couch in the corner of the room. I thank Tig quietly and he nods in response, “Hap needs you now more than anything, Al.” 

I nod my head in return and then continued my trek down the hallway, making my way towards Happy’s dorm. I had only ever once been to his dorm a couple of times, and that was when we needed desperate sex. Other than that, I had never spent the night, let alone go to his dorm. I then came face to face with his door and knocked softly. Who answered the door was not the Happy I had been with for 5 months. This, this was a very broken Happy. One I had not met before and I wasn’t so sure if I liked him being so broken. He’s always so strong.

Happy dragged me into his dorm, then shut and locked his door. He led me to his bed and sat us both down. “How am I supposed to tell the love of my life what happened?” Happy thought.

I waited for him to speak as I didn’t want to overstep my bearings. That’s what Happy loved about me, at least that’s what he told me. I didn’t want to know his business with the club, even if Happy told her anyways. I knew what he did for the club, but I accepted his flaws and still stood by him. I could have left at any point, but I didn’t and I won’t. I was here to stay and I hoped Happy knew that.

Happy finally cleared his throat and turned towards me. He took my hands in his and took a deep breathe, “Jax is dead.”

My breath caught in my throat as Happy revealed this news to me. I had no idea what to say except for, “Pardon me?”

“Jax, Juice, Bobby. All dead. Juice got killed on the inside, Bobby was killed by an ally and Jax,” Happy cried out, couldn’t find his bearings as he clung to me with everything he had.

I wrapped my arms around his body and rubbed one of my hands over his head knowing that always calmed him down. I began to console him, knowing he needed me to be strong for him. I had grown close to Bobby, Jax, and Juice, but Happy just lost his brothers. I can’t imagine how he must be feeling.

Happy pulled his head back to look me in the eyes. “She is so fucking pure, so innocent. I don’t fucking deserve her but, now that I have her, I’m not letting her go,” he thought to himself. “Call me fucking selfish, but I need this woman now more than ever.

“Whatever you need to say Hap, tell me. I’m here for you,” I consoled him.

As I was wiping his tears from his wet cheeks, he spoke, the first thing that came to his mind, “Be my Old Lady.”

My eyebrows shot up to what felt like my hairline as I processed what Happy just said.

“Hap, what’s making you ask me this? I’m happy you asked, really. But I’m just confused,” I questioned.

“I want you to be by my side throughout this life. I know I may seem selfish, but I need you by my side as my Old Lady. You take care of me and my momma approves of you. C’mon be my Old Lady. I want to protect you for the rest of my being. I love you,” Happy exclaimed as he finished his thoughts.

I didn’t even need to think about my answer as I told him, “Yes, Happy. A thousand times YES. I love you.”

 

Happy pushed his lips against mine and the entire mood in the room shifted. I climbed onto Happy’s lap and straddled his thighs all while keeping our lips connected. Happy ran his hands over my ass and I started to grind my pelvis into his. I moaned into the kiss from the sensation that Happy’s groin against mine was giving me. He took that as the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth, and now it was a battle for dominance. Of course, Happy won. Not like I was really trying, I loved being submissive to him, and he damn well knew it. Happy pushed me onto the bed and crawled on top of me. 

I pushed my hips up into Hap’s as he groaned out at me, “You think you’re a big girl now, little girl?”

I giggled and nodded my head. I replied like a smartass, “I know you like when I fight back a little, baby.”

Happy chuckled in agreement and went to leave hickies up and down my neck. He knew that no matter how embarrassed I got when one of the other members pointed them out, I wore them with pride. He lifted my shirt above my head and threw it into the depths of his room. He continued his attack in leaving love bites all along my neck to the swells of my tits.

I moaned as Happy enclosed his mouth over my bra covered nipple and I arched my back to get closer to his mouth. I shrugged Hap’s cut off slowly, so I wouldn’t toss it absent mindedly, I laid it on the bed beside us. He leaned back onto his calves and ripped off his shirt and unhooked my bra, then tossed both, my bra and his cut, on the other side of the room.

Hap stood up, shrugged down his jeans and boxers, standing in front of the bed. I stared at him as if he were a piece of meat. My piece of meat. I slid from the bed and dropped down to my knees in front of Happy. I looked up at him and smiled innocently as I reached forward and slowly began to stroke his ever-growing cock.

Happy groaned, “Baby, you know I hate it when you tease me with your soft hands.” 

I giggled, “Sorry, Happy. You know I can’t help myself.”  
I then turned serious and wrapped my lips on the head of Hap’s cock. He tossed back his head and let out a deep groan. I inwardly cheered knowing that I can make this God of a man weak in the knees.

Happy tapped my cheeks, my signal to relax her jaw and throat, so that’s exactly what I did. My jaw went slack, Happy grabbed my cheeks and began to fuck my mouth. He knew no matter what, my mouth would always be his favorite part of me. From the words I spoke from my mouth, to being able to fuck it, he loves it. Happy felt me moan around his cock as he hit the back of my throat. He looked down at me and noticed that I was playing with myself. Happy loved to watch me touch myself, but not tonight, he needed me now, just like I needed him.

Happy lifted me up from my knees, pulled my leggings off and picked me up to lay me back on the bed. I slid up to lay my head onto the pillow and waited for my Old Man to fuck me ruthlessly.

Happy crawled in between my spread legs and looked at my soaking wet lips. He ran his cock in between my lips as his hands ran over my curves.

“C’mon baby,” I begged. “I can’t wait anymore. I need you inside of me. I need my OLDMAN to fuck me senselessly.”

Happy smiled down at me and grabbed his cock, lining up at my slick entrance. As he slipped inside of me, the smile was wiped from his face as the both of us let out loud groans. This is what we both needed, more importantly what Happy needed. To be truly connected to the woman he loves with everything in him.  
The sounds I make as he continuously pushes into my tight pussy are something that he’ll never get tired of. He could listen to them on a pre-recording while he’s out on a run for the club. They are music to his ears and he loves that he’s the one contributing to help the soft moans that leave my lips. 

Happy isn’t one to be very vocal during sex, but with me, he can’t help himself. He wants me to know that I’m loved and deserves to thoroughly be fucked.

“You like that, little girl?” Happy questioned.

“God! YES Hap, fuck YES!” I exclaimed. “You always feel so good when you’re so deep inside of me.”

Happy let out a slew of profanities as he heard me praise his cock. A little ego boost never hurt anyone. Happy continued to pound into me, his Old Lady, as I wrapped my legs around his waist and ran my hands over his head. I let out a particularly high-pitched moan and Happy could tell that I was getting close. My pussy clenched around Happy’s cock and he reached down to rub my clit in vigorous circles.

“Let go, little girl,” Happy encouraged. “Cum all over my cock. You know you want to.” As he continued to rub my clit and pound into my pussy.

“Fuck, Hap,” I moaned. “I’m cumming! Dear god Happy, fuck me!”

Happy ground his hips into me as if he were riding out my high. He adored the sight of me coming undone beneath him. “She sure is a sight for sore eyes.” Happy thought to himself. Me coming down from my high triggered Happy’s release. He gripped onto my hips so tight that I’ll for sure have bruises tomorrow. He dumped his release deep inside of my warm pussy and let out a loud groan. He leaned down to kiss my lips softly as he continued to thrust into me so slow.

***************

Once we both came down from our highs, I sighed happily as I felt Happy go soft inside of me. I loved the feeling of him fall flaccid inside of me. Hap went to slowly pull out of me and let out a loud groan as he watched our cum, mixed together, slowly slip out of my thoroughly fucked pussy.

Happy laid beside me and covered us both with the comforter. Happy thought to himself, “With my Old Lady by my side, I could overcome anything. All I needed was her and their Colt in his life and he’d be set for life. He loved them more than life itself.”

I curled into Happy’s side and softly kissed his peck. I whispered, “I love you so much, Happy.”

Happy smiled, “I love you so much more, baby girl.” Life honestly couldn’t get much better than it was right now for us. He asked, “So……where do you want my crow tattooed?”


	8. Get Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After moving out to Charming with her son, Allison has to make the decision if this is really her happy place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own the characters mentioned or Kurt Sutter’s creations. I own the OC Allison, OC Colt and the plot. 
> 
> Trigger warning(s): violence, character violence, shooting, cursing
> 
> Proofread but, if you find any mistakes, please don’t hesitate to message me.

Being Happy’s Old Lady really wasn’t any different than being his girlfriend. The only major difference was the respect on Old Lady gets compared to a girlfriend. No other member or prospect from a different charter could flirt with me or try to pick me up. Not like any one of them wanted to when they saw the crow that I proudly displayed on my back. Its wings spread over my shoulder blades and was a beautiful purplish-black shade. Hap’s name was written in cursive within the wings and a smiley face was perfectly integrated in its feathers. The smiley face paying homage to Hap’s signature form of keeping his body count on his own body. Being an Old Lady was perfect and having Happy be there for Colt and I was everything I could have ever dreamed of.

It was just like any other day at TM when I pulled into my normal spot. I had just gotten back from visiting her parents with Colt for his belated first birthday party. I threw Colt a small party a couple of weeks ago on his actual birthday. The only people who were included were the SAMCRO members because that’s all Colt and I needed.

I unbuckled a very happy Colt when I noticed Chibs walking up to me. Ever since Jax passed away, the roles have sort of shifted within SAMCRO. Chibs was now president and he took over the role more than well. Tig was now vice president and Happy remained Sargent at Arms. A role fit for a king if Allison says so herself.

“Hello, love,” Chibs greeted me with his deep Irish accent. “How was Virginia?”

“Hey Chibs!” I kissed his cheek, which he returned the favor. “It was lovely. I miss home sometimes, but then I remember I have to come back to you lot.” I pinched one of Chibs cheeks as he smiled.

Chibs and the other members adored me, so I’ve heard. I was definitely the mother hen of the bunch of them. I took care of all of them and for that they are forever in my favor. Chibs also thought I was the perfect match for Happy. No one could handle the Tacoma killer like I could and I knew it.

“I’m glad you’re back, great timing actually,” Chibs said as he took Colt from my arms.

“Why’s that? What has my Old Man done this time?” I questioned as I grabbed Colt’s diaper bag from the trunk. I locked up my Jeep and began walking to my office and Chibs followed her.

Chibs laughed and shook his head in disagreement, “Not him this time. It’s about the club and everyone associated with us.”

I unlocked the office door, sat down the diaper bag and turned towards Chibs. “We’re gonna have a lockdown, aren’t we?” I asked with a hint of annoyance. I hated lockdowns. I loved the Sons don’t get me wrong, but I can only handle so much of Tig. Even after knowing him for a while now.

Chibs nodded his head in agreement and let out a bellow of a laugh as I groaned in protest. “Can’t take any chances, darling.” Chibs offered.

I sat down at my desk, looked at my pictures and smiled. My favorite picture up there was one of Hap, Colt and I at the cabin. I loved Hap’s genuine smile and my heart swelled knowing I brought so much joy into his life.

I turned to look at Chibs who had sat down on the leather couch, with Colt snuggled deep into his chest. I was still grateful to have found this family that I never knew I needed. I don’t know where I would be without them.

I sighed and finally said, “Fine, but you put a short leash on Tig. Who in their right mind does body shot with a baby strapped to their chest,” I said referring to her son.  
Chibs let out a hearty chuckle and agreed, “Deal. No one needs to see that again.”

We fell into a comfortable silence, until we heard the screeching of tires. Chibs and I hopped up to look out of the window to see a blacked-out van come to a halt right behind Happy and Tig who just got back from getting supplies.

“Stay in here with Colt, Al,” Chibs pleaded. “Stay covered.” Chibs kissed both of our foreheads and ran outside, gun drawn.

I started to panic as I locked the door and quickly shut the blinds. I knew that I could help; she was properly trained with a firearm, could take care of myself, and take care of others. I decided against disobeying Chibs’ orders and stayed put. I had a son who needed me more than anything and I wasn’t risking that. I put Colt under the desk and made sure he was clear of the window. I needed to see that my Old Man was okay. As soon as I was going to peek out of the blinds, the gun shots started. Hundreds of them. At least that’s what it sounded like. I looked over to the desk to see my son had covered his ears and closed his eyes.

I closed my eyes and said a quick prayer, “Please don’t let anything happen to Colt. Please don’t let anything happen to Happy. I need them both to be okay. Please let them stay okay.”

I peeked out of the blinds and gasped at the horror I saw. Bodies strewn all over the lot, blood everywhere. I noticed the cuts on the intruders said, “Sparks Brothers.” I had never heard of the MC before, rightfully so, I was worried. My eyes scanned the lot to desperately looking for Happy, only to be scared shitless when I heard someone yell, “GET DOWN!”

I didn’t have enough time to react and realize they were yelling at me. The moment I turned around to crawl under the desk with my son, I felt a flash of something hot in my shoulder. In that moment, I realized that I had been shot. My shoulder profusely bleeding as I sat on the couch, clutching the gunshot wound. Colt looked up at me with wide eyes, scared something would happen to him, too.

“Mommy’s okay, buddy,” I tried to console him through gritted teeth. “Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise.”

Suddenly, the gun shots stopped. It became too quiet for anyone to be comfortable. My vision started to slip from me as I heard the office door being kicked in.  
“Holy shit,” said Tig as he looked at me, who was falling unconscious.

Happy pushed his brothers out of the way to run to my side. He tapped my cheeks to keep me awake, but I was fading fast. He looked up to see T.O. on the phone, talking to the 911 operator, Chibs picking up Colt and ushering him out of the room, Tig looking for anything to make a tourniquet, and the other members stood outside the office, in shock. Glass was everywhere from the bullet piercing through the window, blood stained the walls, and my clothes ruined.

“Baby?” Happy asked me loudly. “C’mon little girl. Stay awake. The ambulance is on the way. Don’t leave me.”  
Happy thought, “I can’t lose her, not after losing Jax. She’s my rock, I need her. I’ll lose my shit if Ali couldn’t pull through. But I know she will, because she’s the strongest mother fucker I know.”

Tig calmly stated, “She’s still breathing, Hap. Keep talking to her.”

That’s exactly what Happy did. Told me everything he felt for me and more: from comics, to his mama, to future children. I could still hear him but, I couldn’t respond with words nor body movements.  
Little did both know, children were most assuredly in the future.


	9. Six Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After moving out to Charming with her son, Allison has to make the decision if this is really her happy place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own the characters mentioned or Kurt Sutter’s creations. I own the OC Allison, OC Colt and the plot. 
> 
> Trigger warning(s): hospitals, maybe cursing(?)
> 
> Proofread but, if you find any mistakes, please don’t hesitate to message me.

“Pregnant?” Happy questioned the doctor who had pulled him to the side.

“I wouldn’t make this up Mr. Lowman, your wife is indeed pregnant,” the doctor reassured him.  
Happy didn’t bother correcting the doctor when he called Allison his wife. Actually, He quite enjoyed it, Allison Lowman.” Nice ring to it,” Happy thought.  
It had been a week since Allison had been shot and she had been put into a medically induced coma for her body to heal itself naturally. Happy and the doctors were hopeful she would wake up soon, but it couldn’t come soon enough for Happy.

Happy was still in shock from the news the doctor had revealed to him. “How far along is she?” Happy asked.

The doctor replied, “About 6 weeks. My guess is she had no idea either Mr. Lowman. Has she been under any stress lately?”

Happy thought for a minute, thinking back to when she could have possibly gotten pregnant. “Must’ve been when I broke the news about Jax,” Happy thought.  
“I don’t think so, doc,” Happy replied. “I’m sure you’re aware of my profession, but Allison can handle it.”  
The doctor nodded, “I’m sure she can, Mr. Lowman. But the baby might not be able to.” The doctor looked towards Allison, who was still in a coma on the hospital bed. “We are letting you be the one to tell your wife about your blessing. But, if you can’t, one of the nurses or myself would be happy to assist you. Have a great day.” With that, the doctor walked out and shut the door, leaving Happy alone with his thoughts.  
Happy didn’t know what emotion was that he was currently feeling. Excitement, confusion, nervous, scared? Whatever it was he hadn’t felt this emotion too many times before, if at all. He was older, late 40’s and he would be having his first kid. Was he ready for this? Sure, he treated Colt like his own son, but this baby would have his DNA. Half him, half Allison. His creation is currently inside of his Old Lady. Happy, Allison, Colt and a new baby. Happy actually got a smile on his face thinking about the newest addition. He was ready for this, especially with the love of his life.  
Happy’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard Allison groan out of discomfort. He walked swiftly to her bed side and gently grabbed her hand. She shuffled to try and stretch and gasped out in pain as her eyes shot open.

“Holy Shit, that hurts,” I complained, groggily as I had just woken up.

“Take it easy, little girl. You don’t wanna tear the stitches,” Happy scolded me softly.

I looked up towards Happy and started to tear up. Happy sat on the edge of the bed, opposite of my wounded shoulder and softy pulled me into his chest. He let me cry it out of my system. He knew me like the back of his hand and knew that I just need to cry, to let out all her emotions.

I pulled away slightly and locked eyes with Happy. “I love you, Happy.” I said never faltering my gaze.

“I love you so much more, Allison,” Happy replied with the same amount of emotion.

We fell in a comfortable silence as I laid my head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. A sound I was worried that I’d never hear again. As if a lightbulb went off, I sat up and looked at Happy, worriedly. “Where is Colt?” I questioned, exasperatedly. “Please tell me he is okay, Happy.”

Happy noticed my heart rate started to accelerate on the monitor. “Relax,” he comforted me. “He’s 100% okay. No marks, bruising, nothing. He’s with Chibs at the clubhouse right now.”

I physically relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. I needed answers as to why I was shot, soI began to question Happy. “What happened to me, Hap? How’d it all go down?” I began as I looked at Happy in need of answers.

“Some MC tried to wipe us out because they finally caught wind of Jax. The President is some punk who thinks he’s a badass. His dad is ex SAMCRO, Kyle Hobart. He turned his back on the club, so he was kicked out. His son, Charlie, thought it would a good idea to take revenge on SAMCRO for vengeance for his dad. Pretty stupid. He’s the one who shot you, so I shot him. He needed to die for what he did to you and to all SAMCRO. These bastards can rot in hell. There are no members of that shitty ass MC. It’s a disgrace to even call them an MC,” Happy finished explaining what happened.

I sat there processing all Happy had told me and I was speechless. Here I had a man who was willing to kill for me, let alone die for me. I couldn’t ask for anything more for my son and I than what God has gifted me with thus far.

“I do have some hopefully exciting news, hun,” Happy tried to lift my spirits.

I tilted my head in confusion as to what this man had to say that something good could possibly come out of this situation.

“Okay? What good could come from being shot, Hap?” I questioned him bewilderedly.

Hap placed one of his large hands on my still non-protruding stomach and said, “you’re pregnant. 6 weeks pregnant.”

My eyebrows shot to my hairline as I heard Happy’s news.

“I’m WHAT?” I asked flabbergasted.

“Pregnant. The doctors ran tests while you were out for a week. They just wanted to run tests on everything and a pregnancy test came back positive.” Happy explained gently.

I thought back to when it could’ve possibly happened. Then it clicked, I snapped my fingers and said, “When we had sex at the clubhouse last!”

Happy laughed as he nodded his head in agreement. A comfortable silence fell between us as we both weighed the pros and cons of the reality that has become us.  
“So, what do you wanna do?” Happy asked in a whisper, afraid to break the silence between us.

I looked at Happy and smiled gently, “what do we wanna do? This is your baby too, Hap. It’s not just my decision that matters.”

Happy began to tear up at my words. “This is what I’ve always wanted. What I’ve always truly wanted,” he thought to himself. “A loving Old Lady, a family of my own, and the life of a normalish man. 

Happy grabbed my cheeks and pulled my lips to his. He kissed me deeply to show me just how much he truly loved me. “Probably not as much as I love him,” I thought cheekily to myself. Hap pulled away from the kiss and whispered against my lip, “Marry me?”

I smiled softly and asked, “are you sure this is what you want?”

“You, Colt, and our unborn baby are all I could ever want and then some,” Happy replied eagerly.

I whispered, “As long as our family don’t find out this is how you proposed. Then yes.”

We both laughed and leaned back into each other to continue our kiss, neither of us knew how long they were lip locked, but we were interrupted when a nurse came in.

“Whoops!” the nurse gasped. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but I have your discharge papers.”

Happy and I both laughed at the nurses’ embarrassment and told her to come on in. After signing my discharge papers, I turned towards my fiancé and smiled. “Let’s go home, fiancé,” I said while smiling.

Happy nodded in agreement, “Okay, fiancée, let’s go home to our son.”

Happy and I walked out of the hospital, hand in hand towards his bike. Nothing could ruin this moment. As I rode back to the clubhouse on the back of my Old Man’s bike, I realized this is all I had ever wanted. I wanted a family of my own, and I was beyond blessed with what I have received.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After moving out to Charming with her son, Allison has to make the decision if this is really her happy place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own the characters mentioned or Kurt Sutter’s creations. I own the OC Allison, OC Colt and the plot. 
> 
> Trigger warning(s): slight cursing
> 
> Proofread but, if you find any mistakes, please don’t hesitate to message me.

5 years later………...

“Mommy!” Colt yelled as he ran in my arms after hopping of the of Happy’s bike.

“Hi sweetie!” I picked him up and covered his cheeks in kisses. “How was riding daddy’s bike?”

“It was so much fun!” Colt explained excitedly. “All of my friends were totally jealous when they saw me and daddy walking towards the bike.”

Colt was now in the first grade at 6 years old. He was bright for his age, but never missed the opportunity to talk about his daddy or his uncles. Colt also loved talking about his younger siblings. His little brother Jaxson, may be only 2 years younger than him at 4 but he liked to think he was as big as Colt. Then there are the twins, Waylon and Wade, who just turned one and both beginning to walk, which Happy was not thrilled about that. He said all his boys were growing too big and too fast.

Chibs and Tig walked out of the clubhouse with Jaxson, Waylon and Wade in tow, walking towards the jungle gym when they noticed Colt and Happy had returned from school.

“Hey, boy!” Tig yelled for Colt. “Come over here and tell us about your first day of school.”

Colt, ever so excitedly, nodded his head, dropped his backpack and took off towards his uncles and brothers.  
I giggled as I bent down to pick up Colt’s backpack. When I stood back up, I felt Happy behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. No matter how long we had been together, i loved having his arms wrapped around me.

I turned in Happy’s arms and wrapped my around his neck. “Hey daddy.”

Happy groaned as I let out a soft giggle. I knew how worked up Happy got when I used his nickname.

“You know what that does to me, momma.” Happy said gruffly as he brushed his lips against mine softly.  
I pressed my lips fully onto Happy’s, wanting to kiss my husband after not seeing him all day. Happy and I got married shortly after Jaxson was born. Nothing spectacular, just a small ceremony with our closest family and friends. Happy also vowed to, “treat you as good as my leather and ride you as much as my Harley.” In true Sons fashion, and I wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Happy broke away from the kiss to lean down to kiss my swollen belly. “Think it’s a girl this time?” Happy questioned me, his blushing bride.

“Dear god, I hope so.” I exclaimed. “I don’t think I can handle another mini-Happy.”

Happy and I shared a laugh as we both silently agreed. We love our boys, but God damn, 4 of them is a little much to handle sometimes.

My thoughts are interrupted as Happy gets back on both feet, coming face to face with me. I smiled lovingly at him as he looked at me as if I put the stars and moons in the sky.

“I love you, Happy Lowman,” I beamed.

Happy smiled from ear to ear, “I love you more Allison Lowman. More than you’ll ever know.”

Happy leaned into my lips again and kissed me softly but lovingly. This is where I was meant to be. This was the life I was destined to have. I wouldn’t change anything that has happened to me and I am and always will be forever grateful.  
This is my happy place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. Just a wrap up to finish my first short story. I would like to thank everyone who has given the story some love, I truly appreciate each and everyone of you. This is the end of My Happy Place but, don’t be alarmed, I’m already planning my next story. 


End file.
